Recently, Internet of Things (“IoT”) communications have become more prevalent. As devices become more connected to each other, ease and risks of security or privacy breaches increase. Further, with the highly limited memory or random access memory (“RAM”) resources available in some IoT sensors, devices, and/or endpoints, secure communications amongst IoT capable devices become more difficult to implement.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing communications for Internet of Things (“IoT”) devices, and, in particular embodiments, to methods, systems, apparatus, and computer software for implementing secure communications for IoT devices.